


Snow Day

by yeahthisaccountisinactiveso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snowman, snow ball fight, snow man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso/pseuds/yeahthisaccountisinactiveso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing outside and Phil gets Dan to go outside with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i had a friend help me with the idea (idk if she has archive?? if so idk her user i met her on instagram) and i really liked the idea so i wrote this. it isnt quite how i wanted it to turn out, so i dont really like it all that much, but maybe you guys will like it? i hope so. hopefully its not too bad. well, without further ado, my phanfic~

Dan woke up this morning (okay, this afternoon), and went to check the thermos stat. It was freezing in their apartment. He had his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he was wearing fuzzy socks. He cranked the temperature up a few notches so it would get warmer in the apartment, hopefully.

“Phil?” Dan called out into the silence of their apartment. “Why is it so damn cold today?”

Dan heard a bit of shuffling come from the direction of the living room before he heard Phil shout, “Come look!”

Dan, confused and irritated, went to meet Phil in the living room. “What is it?” Dan asked.

“Look! It’s snowing!” Phil said, grinning from ear to ear. Dan just looked and scowled. That explains why it’s so cold, then.

“Ew,” Dan muttered.

Phil’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? Snow is amazing! It’s the first snow of the year, and look how high it is already!” Phil exclaimed.

“It’s cold.” Dan simply stated.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, grumpy pants. We should go out and make snowmen!” Phil suggested.

Dan glared at Phil. “Yeah, uh, how about no.” He said and turned away to go make himself a bowl of cereal.

Phil followed closely behind and whined, “Oh come on, Dan! It’d be fun. You’ll see. Please?” Phil stuck out his lip in a really adorable way.

Dan tried to ignore him, and sat down to eat his cereal. “No,” He said.

Phil got Dan to look at him, and pleaded once more. He had those puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip that Dan always had trouble resisting, and Phil knew that too, the little bastard.

“Phil, no, I-“ He stopped, watching Phil’s face fall. “Ugh, damn it Phil. Okay! Just let me finish my cereal in peace, okay?” Dan gave in.

Phil’s face lit up and he jumped up. “Yay! Okay, I’ll leave you to eat your cereal. I’ll go get some stuff for us to wear out in the snow!” Phil shouted as he trotted away towards their bedrooms.

Dan shook his head as he continued to eat his cereal. Phil could always somehow manage to get what he wants from Dan. The little shit.

Ten minutes later, an over excited Phil and cranky Dan later, they were both wearing bulky clothes to keep warm and were outside. Dan was still irritated, since he’d prefer to stay inside and just go on tumblr all day, but he was doing this for Phil. He better have a good time.

Phil was still grinning like an idiot, and Dan wanted to punch him in the face. “Let’s make a snowman!” Phil shouted to Dan, beckoning him over to him.

Dan grumbled, but went over to him. They started making small snowballs and rolling it around in the snow. This is the kind of thing to do when it’s not snowing anymore, but the snow was still coming down fast and Dan was already shivering.

After a little bit, They had the three snowballs. They put the second biggest one on top of the biggest one, and then the smallest on the top.

Phil looked around, hoping to find rocks and things that they could use for a face. He gathered a bunch of rocks and handed some to Dan. “Here,” he said happily.

“What am I supposed to do with these?” Dan asked, still having an irritated face on.

“We’ve got to give it a face!” Phil shouted, and started placing rocks on the ‘head’ of the snowman. He made a mouth with the rocks. “Like so,” Phil said, grinning.

Dan rolled his eyes, but he went along with it. He put two rocks at the top, making eyes. He then put the last rock he had in the middle as a nose. Phil grinned at him. Phil had gotten two sticks while Dan was doing that, and gave one to him.

“For the arms,” Phil said and stuck the stick he had in the side of the snowman. It was the right arm.

“Okay,” Dan said and gave the snowman its left arm. They both stepped back, admiring their work. Then Phil began laughing. “What? What’s so funny?” Dan asked, finding himself starting to laugh also.

Phil just shook his head and continued to laugh. Within a few minutes they both had tears rolling down their cheeks and they were out of breath from laughing. “It’s just,” Phil started, “ _We just made a snowman_ ,” Phil finally said in between laughs, shaking his head.

“Yeah,” Dan laughed, “Yeah we did.” They were both grinning like idiots.

Phil then stopped laughing and turned around and fell into the snow. He then started kicking his arms and legs back and forth.

Dan laughed some more. “What the hell are you doing?” He inquired.

“I’m making a snow angel,” Phil exclaimed. “Make one next to mine - but after I’m done so you can help me up.” Phil instructed.

Dan just laughed, nodding his head. Finally Phil sat up and extended an arm towards Dan. Dan took it, gracefully pulling him up. Phil then stepped back to admire his work of art. “You’re turn,” He said, grinning.

“I don’t know, Phil, I don’t really wanna lay in the snow…” Dan started to say but was cut off.

“Come on, Dan! It’s fun. Come on, please, do it, for me? Look at mine, isn’t it beautiful?” Phil gestured to his angel, which wasn’t really all that good, and Dan just laughed as Phil continued. “You now need to make one next to mine. Go on, do it.” Phil urged, pushing Dan towards the spot next to his angel.

“Alright, alright, I’ll make one,” Dan said, laughing. He stood next to Phil’s snow angel and then fell backwards, like how Phil had done before, and started making his snow angel. After a few minutes Dan sat up, and Phil extended his arm towards him. Dan gladly took it and let himself be pulled up.

They both looked at it, and began laughing hysterically. It seems Dan had been a little too close to Phil’s, and well, their snow angels merged together. And for some reason, this was hilarious to them.

Once their laughing died out, Dan had a brilliant idea. He wasn’t in a bad mood anymore - he was actually enjoying himself. Dan ran a little bit away from Phil and then picked up some snow, forming it into a ball, and threw it at Phil.

Dan laughed when Phil gasped and turned to him. “Oh, that’s it, you’re on,” Phil said, grabbing snow of his own and threw it at Dan.

Dan shrieked and ran away, laughing. Dan tried hiding behind a lamp post, but that didn’t really work. Dan screamed again when a snowball hit the lamp post, and he ran away. They were both laughing as they kept picking up snow and forming into snowballs to throw at one another.

Phil even dived into the snow just to avoid being hit by a snowball. They chased each other around, throwing snowballs for one another, for only a little bit until they got exhausted and needed to stop running to catch their breath.

“Phil, I’m exhausted and _freezing_. Let’s go inside now,” Dan said, his teeth chattering. He thought that if he stayed out much longer he might just get frostbite and lose a hand or some shit.

“Aww,” Phil sighed, looking around at all the stuff they did. He smiled sadly and said, “Okay.”

Together they trudged back to their apartment and inside the door. They both stripped off their wet clothes right by the door so they wouldn’t track snow throughout the house. They left the things that got wet on the floor, figuring they’d deal with it later.

They both made their way to their rooms, changing into new pajamas. They then both met in the kitchen, shaking and teeth chattering. They had both gone to make hot chocolate.

“Damn, I’m fucking freezing. Why did I agree to go outside with you?” Dan asked, shaking his head.

Phil just shrugged and started making the hot chocolate for the both of them. “You could’ve said no…” Phil muttered.

Dan just laughed and shook his head. “Whatever.”

"Go get a movie on or something, I’ll get the hot chocolate for us.” Phil said, gesturing for Dan to go to the living room.

“Al-r-right,” Dan said, still shaking. He happily went into the living room and started up the television as he got multiple blankets out and lied down on the couch, burrowing into the blankets. He turned on netflix from inside of his cocoon. He didn’t know what to put on, so he just went to the movies section and waited for Phil to come out.

A few minutes later came Phil, holding both mugs, walking very slowly as he stared down the mugs. He carefully put the mugs on the coffee table, and let out a sigh of relief that he made it without spilling or even dropping the mugs.

Dan laughed, “You dork.”

Phil just playfully glared at him and sat down next to him, trying to take some of the blankets from Dan.

“Noo! Get your own,” Dan whined.

“You took all of them, Dan. There are no more. You actually have some of my blankets there.” Phil said, looking down at his blankets to make a point.

Dan puffed and said, “Fine.” And let Phil under some of the blankets.

They tried to get warm but it was no use - they were both still freezing from spending almost three hours out in the snow.

“You know-“ Phil started and then stopped. He looked away.

“What is it?” Dan asked, glancing up at Phil, still shaking.

“Nothing, nothing. It was a stupid idea.” Phil said, waving his hand about.

Dan laughed. “Stupid idea? Seriously? To go out in the snow was a stupid idea, yet you forced me to go out there anyway.”

Phil looked a little offended.

“Okay, yes, I had fun, but still. At first I thought it was a stupid idea. So surely whatever you’re thinking right now isn’t stupid, alright? Come on, tell me. You can tell me anything,” Dan said, nudging Phil with his foot.

“I was just thinking that if we were to like, share the same blankets and got closer, that our body heat would radiate off of each other and we’d get warmer.” Phil said, looking up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact.

If Dan had been drinking his hot chocolate, he would’ve accidentally spit it out. “You mean like, cuddling?” Dan inquired.

Phil’s cheeks reddened as he shouted, “No! That’s not what I meant,” and continued to avoid eye contact. “I just - forget it. It doesn’t matter.” Phil muttered.

“No, no, it’s fine. And that was actually a good idea. Let’s just not call it cuddling… we’re just… warming up…” Dan trailed off and then cringed.

Phil’s head snapped up as he looked at Dan. “Really? You’d be okay with that?” He asked.

“Sure, just no one can find out about this. Especially the phangirls,” Dan laughed.

Phil laughed at that. “Yeah, of course not.”

“Okay, so…” Dan said awkwardly, gesturing for Phil to get closer.

“Right,” Phil said quickly and began pulling the blankets up as he scrambled towards Dan. They struggled for a minute, trying to get comfortable, until finally Phil was under Dan and Dan’s head would be resting on Phil’s chest if he were to lay down.

Dan reached out and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, handing it to Phil. “Pick something,” he muttered sleepily.

Phil grabbed the remote and browsed netflix for a few minutes, before landing on something random and just putting it on. They both didn’t really care anyway. The volume was down, so it was mainly just background noise.

They had both completely forgotten about their hot chocolate, as they began to drift asleep in each other’s arms. They were instantly warmer once they settled against one another. Warmth shot throughout their bodies. It felt nice.

They both half payed attention to the movie, not really caring. At some point during the movie Phil had subconsciously put his arm around Dan’s waist. Neither really noticed. Before the movie ended, Dan had fallen asleep in Phil’s arms, and Phil just smiled at him. He was so cute.

He bent his head down and kissed him on the forehead, since he could now that Dan was asleep and wouldn’t know about it. He then reached for the remote and turned off the television.

Eventually he fell asleep, also, and they both were sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

The next morning Dan had woken up first and it took him a moment to realize where he was. His heart started pounding when he realized that he was cuddling with his best friend. Dan went to get up, but Phil started to stir and held him tighter so Dan couldn’t move.

“G’morning,” Phil finally muttered, subconsciously playing with Dan’s hair. Dan tried to ignore the shudders that went throughout his body and just how good Phil’s hands running through his hair felt.

“Morning,” Dan said quickly, his heart skipping a beat.

“Mmm,” Phil hummed, kissing Dan’s forehead again. Dan froze. Was this really happening? Dan eventually twisted around and leaned his head up, looking at Phil. Phil looked back down at him and smiled.

That’s it, Dan couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forwards and place a chaste kiss on Phil’s lips. It was short, sweet. When he realized what he’d done he quickly pulled away, afraid that Phil was going to freak out or something.

Phil just smiled in response, leaning down to kiss Dan again. Dan melted into him.

And that’s how they spent their morning. Kissing and cuddling on the couch together.

**Author's Note:**

> well? what did you think? was it good? bad? idk man i cant really tell since im the one who wrote it. so its up to yoouu, yes you, to tell me what you thought so i can know if its good or not! thank yoouu


End file.
